El deseo de Conner
by Mafer26
Summary: A un año de la llegada de Conner al grupo, éste comienza a sentir extraños sentimientos y sensaciones con respeto a Robin. Sin saber si es normal o no, si es correcto o no, se aventura en un impulso a cumplir su deseo, tener a Robin. Y éste último ¿qué siente?


El deseo de Conner

Algo me pasa, y no lo entiendo… aunque en realidad estoy acostumbrado esa sensación, después de todo, no tengo recuerdos, no tengo infancia, no tengo madre, y ni siquiera sé si a Superman puedo llamar padre… así son las cosas, muchas sensaciones extrañas me invaden día a día, no saber qué soy o quién, y sólo sentir rabia, y ni siquiera tristeza. Pero esto es diferente, aunque las demás cosas, las demás "molestias" puedo aceptarlas (no puedo luchar contra ellas de todas formas) esta molestia en especial… no puedo con ella. ¿Qué es? Tal vez ese es el problema, no puedo simplemente resignarme o enfurecerme por dentro porque no entiendo qué es.

Sólo sé que quiero tocarte, aunque no sé por qué. Lo cierto es que tu cuerpo pequeño ha llamado mi atención desde siempre, porque eres ágil y rápido, eso pensé que era, eres increíble y no tienes ni un súper poder, y yo soy un desastre… pero después quise tocarte, ¿por qué tocarte? Y quise que me hablaras… que me mires, aunque no pueda ver nunca tus ojos, puedo sentir tu mirada, es algo cálido, y no sé por qué.

Y tu aroma ¿por qué me gusta tu aroma? Hueles como… no lo sé, pero cuando entrenamos despides un olor especial, detrás de tu jabón, detrás de cualquier otro aroma exterior puedo sentir algo de ti, algo único en ti. Sólo yo puedo sentirlo, son parte de mis súperpoderes, incompletos sin embargo. Como oír el latido de tu corazón, no tienes idea de lo que disfruto escuchándolo todo el tiempo.

¿Qué hacer? No entiendo por qué, el porqué de nada. Sólo sé que quiero tocarte, oler tu aroma de cerca, escuchar tu corazón de cerca, y tu sabor… conocerlo porque nunca lo he probado ¿es raro desearlo?. Que me mires y me hables sólo a mí, que digas mi nombre. Eres tan pequeño y ágil, e inteligente y astuto, pero no sé si entiendas esto, siquiera yo lo entiendo, no sé nada pero lo siento tan fuerte; y si estás cerca, si nos toca entrenar juntos, cuando luchamos, cuando mis manos tocan tu piel, me vuelvo torpe, y ese pequeño cuerpo es capaz de vencerme, sonríes con tu sonrisa torcida, ríes un poco por lo bajo y

- eso sube mi ego Conner – dices ofreciéndome la mano para levantarme.

- ah, sí – respondo tontamente, pero apenas me levanto con la ayuda de tu mano, que puede ser envuelta por la mía, la suelto de inmediato, algo dentro de mí me dice que no está bien tenerla más tiempo, aún si lo deseo, no quiero que te enteres de esto, sí, eso es, no quiero que lo sepas aunque te desee tanto.

- bien equipo, terminamos el entrenamiento de hoy, recuerden que mañana necesito su informe de rendimiento, eso es todo – Canario Negro nos despide rápidamente y se acerca a la salida.

- te vienes conmigo Robin? – te pregunta Kid Flash, yo camino en silencio a las duchas pero mi súper oído inevitablemente espera tu respuesta a la distancia.

- no, me quedo hoy, tengo que investigar unas cosas y me es más cómodo trabajar aquí.

- jojo, y eso? Problemas con el murciélago? Jaja – este chico ríe por todo, pero divierte más a Robin que yo.

- no es eso, sólo que a veces trabajo mejor fuera de la cueva – puedo adivinar que sonríes, puedo adivinarlo todo porque siempre te veo, siempre te oigo.

Entro de inmediato a la ducha, no quiero encontrármelo, no quiero verlo ni oírlo más pero no puedo detener mi audición, y a pesar del agua que ya cae por mi cuerpo ruidosamente escucho tus pies desnudos en la baldosa ¿por qué entras al lado de la mía? ¿Por qué te deseo tanto?

- te pasa algo?

- eh?

- te pregunto si te pasa algo, te he notado distraído – me preguntas desde la otra casilla, ¿te preocupas por mí? ¿o es tu sed de detective? …¿ambos? ¿cómo saberlo?

- n-no… sólo… he estado cansado – respondo más cortante e inseguro de lo que quería, fue una estupidez, si biológicamente es difícil que me canse…

- oh – respondes monogamente, soy un idiota, yo que deseo que me hable sólo a mí, que me diga

- bueno, Conner, sé que Canario Negro es la psicóloga del equipo, pero si quieres hablar con alguien más, puedes contar conmigo, si quieres…

Lo dijo, mi nombre, mi nombre si es que tengo un nombre en verdad, pero lo ha dicho él, desde su boca, desde sus labios finos que se colorean al entrenar, aquí a mi lado, tan cerca de mí, sus latidos, el agua chocando contra su cuerpo, su cabello pegado a su piel, su boca, su boca y su piel.

- …. Lo siento, comprendo si eres un solitario, Batman me ha acostumbrado con eso, entiendo.

Cierra su ducha y sale, mierda, lo he ofendido? No quería hacerlo, no contesté porque pensaba en ti, no te hablé porque estás nublando mi mente, porque yo… te deseo ¡no sabes cuánto!

Tiemblo ¿qué hacer? Quiero… te quiero a ti, he deseado tantas cosas en mi corta vida de conciencia, tantas cosas, un padre, una identidad, una vida, pero a ti, a ti es a quien más deseo, lo que más deseo es que seas mío, no sabría qué hacer entonces pero te quiero, no sé qué haría pero te quiero!

Salgo de la ducha, siquiera la cerré, no sé cómo y en qué momento pero salí. Y te vi, tenías una toalla en la cintura, otra alrededor de tu cuello cayendo por tus hombros, y todavía gotas se deslizaban por tu cuerpo.

- wow, ponte algo – reíste por lo bajo, tal vez nervioso, tarde me di cuenta que estaba desnudo, toda mi fuerza se fue, y la poca convicción que me dio ese pequeño acto de locura se fue ante tus palabras, tu cuerpo me provoca tanto pero el mío no hace nada ante ti, nada, más que un leve nerviosismo, normal supongo, y yo… un fenómeno in vitro, de un tubo de ensayo y además con estos deseos.

Me pongo una toalla encima, tapo mi cara con otra y volteo, no digo nada, aunque pienso en todo no digo nada y tus pasos se alejan, pero… puedo oírlo ¿por qué tu corazón late más rápido? Es por mí? Te provoco algo? Tu nerviosismo no pudo ser tan grande para hacer latir tu corazón así ¿o eres tan buen actor?

- si quieres hablar… estaré en el laboratorio esta noche, sólo digo – dices ligeramente, sin mirarme, te sigues alejando y la puerta se cierra.

Mi propio corazón se aceleró.

Son la una de la madrugada, lo de las duchas ocurrió a las 10 y dejé pasar el tiempo tontamente ¿él aún estará en el laboratorio? Me he pasado estas últimas 3 horas pensando qué hacer, o más bien cómo hacerlo. Puedo ir, quiero ir, pero no sé qué más, no sé qué decir o si debo decirlo, porque lo único que sé es que lo deseo, antes no sabía qué haría si fuera mío, pero en las duchas, cuando lo vi semidesnudo, comprendí que quiero abrazarlo tan fuerte, tan fuerte que temo romperlo en verdad, lastimarlo; pero la idea de su rostro pegado al mío, agotado y adolorido hace que me sienta extraño, quisiera respirar su aliento, sus jadeos, sentir su sudor en mi pecho, tomar cada gota con mis labios.

¿Qué estoy pensando? ¿Qué estoy sintiendo? Esto no está bien, ¿y si me expulsan de este lugar por esto? Es mi único hogar… no, no lo harían pero ¿y si lo hacen? Me estoy arriesgando demasiado, y más que eso, puedo perderlo, puede odiarme, y los demás, y Súperman, ahora sí que me odiaría. Pero… esto es demasiado fuerte, lo deseo, ya no me importa nada ¿qué más da? Si llevo menos de un año de vida, si no tengo recuerdos, no tengo padres, y mi único gran deseo es él; lo haré, si lo único que en verdad he deseado es a él, si existe una mínima posibilidad de que no me odie, si existe una mínima posibilidad que los latidos de su corazón se hayan acelerado como el mío… debo intentarlo, aunque no sepa qué decir, qué hacer, cómo actuar. Aunque sólo consiga que me hable y me mire, y oír su corazón más cerca de lo normal, sentir su aroma a pasos de mí, eso me bastará hoy, esta noche, tal vez toda mi vida, porque aprenderé a colmarla con eso el resto de mis días.

Me dirijo mecánicamente al laboratorio, todo está en oscuridad y mis pasos resuenan por cada pasillo que paso. Pero camino lento, muy lento, más de lo que quiero… él oirá estos pasos, no podré arrepentirme, pero aún puedo retroceder e irme, no, no puedo, no puedo soportarlo, no con lo que vi hace unas horas, no con el latido de su corazón aún en mis oídos. Lo deseo, lo quiero, sólo para mí, en mi, y yo en él, dios, qué estoy diciendo? Siquiera sé qué significa eso…

Mierda, pasé el punto de no retorno, ya oye mis pasos, es seguro, tiene habilidades increíbles sin tener súperpoderes ¿me entenderá entonces? ¿a pesar de que ni yo mismo me entiendo? Rayos, lo veo ¿cómo entré a este cuarto?

- ey, Conner – voltea de su asiento en el escritorio, va vestido de _Robin_.

Debió haber adivinado mi sorpresa, aunque no era sólo por verlo con su traje a estas horas y aquí, sino por estos extraños sentimientos, pero está bien, tal vez sea lo mejor, que no se entere de nada, que no adivine que lo miro de esta forma porque su presencia me mata… ¿así se sentirá la kryptonita?

- ah, esto, pensaba salir a hacer una ronda especial pero parece que se ha cancelado la idea.

Estúpido silencio mío, y él sólo baja la mirada, voltea y

- ven, siéntate si gustas.

Mecánicamente me siento a su lado, veo la pantalla sin entender nada, es increíble que se maneje tan bien, yo que básicamente nací gracias a una vil computadora no la entiendo para nada.

- sé que no te gusta hablar demasiado – dijo mientras escribía en su pantalla, tal vez para no molestarme con su mirada, si supiera que eso precisamente es lo que más deseo – pero puedo ver que algo te molesta, soy muy observador, aunque no quiera.

- …. – otra vez mi estúpido silencio, y mi mala costumbre de mirarlo fijo, no quiero intimidarlo pero no puedo evitarlo, adoro ver cómo se mueve su boca al hablar, y ver su piel, y cómo su cabello se mueve ligeramente al mover la cabeza al conversar, su cabello parece más fino que el mío, más delgado, debe ser suave…

- Conner? – me mira, diablos, no oí nada más que lo que dijo antes…

- perdona…

- hombre, en serio? Te pasa algo? Si no te sientes bien deberías examinarte, después de todo, no eres humano y…

Me mira, al fin, y me habla y dijo mi nombre, y su boca, a mi alcance con su cuerpo, su cabello moviéndose, su corazón latiendo, su aroma tan cerca.

Y de pronto, mis labios en los suyos.

No sé cuántos segundos pasaron, no me moví, no me atreví y él tampoco lo hizo, cuando pudo haberme empujado o incluso golpeado, es más fuerte de lo que parece; pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada, fue un beso vergonzosamente torpe. Y al notar mi propia torpeza me atrevo a abrir mis ojos, me doy cuenta de la estupidez que he hecho, otra vez impulsado sin darme cuenta…

Pero él tiene los ojos cerrados, y siquiera apretados… ¿no está sorprendido? ¿no me rechaza? Entonces vuelvo a cerrar los míos, tal vez autoengañándome de la mínima esperanza, del milagro que esperaba y creo que se ha cumplido…

Entonces mis manos se atreven, otra vez casi sin pensar pero más consientes que mi primer movimiento. Pero cuando mis dedos presionas su cintura él da un brinco y la silla se desliza en sus ruedas, pero sólo un poco, su nariz aún está a centímetros de la mía.

Nos miramos un momento, mis manos quedaron paralizadas a sus costados, casi sin tocarlo. Su mirada me atraviesa, aún si no puedo ver sus ojos por su antifaz, puedo sentirlo; esto fue un error. No lo soporto, que la mínima posibilidad nunca haya existido. Si pudiera volar, volaría, podría huir lejos, pero soy tan incompleto, tan idiota, y sólo me queda correr como el idiota cobarde que soy.

Pero siento que algo me detiene, tu mano me detiene, eres muy fuerte, lo logras, vuelvo a mirarte, estás de pie, tu mano en mi mano apretándola.

- espera… - te ves algo turbado, tú que siempre lo controlas todo. Siquiera estás sonrojado como siento que lo estoy yo.

Me quedo en silencio, nos quedamos en silencio, te miro esperanzado, busco sin querer esperanzas, suplico por esperanzas. Tú miras un poco hacia abajo, hacia la nada ¿qué piensas?

Pero no sueltas mi mano ¿ésta esperanza es real? ¿no la estoy imaginando, verdad?

- Robin – y me miras nuevamente, con los labios entreabiertos, turbado, pero sólo un poco, o puedes controlarte tan bien?

- perdona… - no, no te disculpes, eso me mataría – yo sé… que esto no es conveniente… - "conveniente" en verdad eres así de táctico – no es que… - miras hacia un lado, dejas mis ojos – te rechace… la verdad – vuelves a mirarme con ojos más seguros que antes – aunque esto no es conveniente… no quiero ser como Batman.

No entiendo bien lo que quieres decir, más bien parece que hablas contigo mismo o sabes que es algo que sólo tú entiendes y simplemente no esperas que nadie más haga. Pero sobre todo eso, puedo intuir que… la esperanza no era inventada, aunque no segura; pero a pesar de eso, no puedo dejarla ir, perder esta pequeña esperanza insegura.

Avanzo hacia ti y te abraso, tengo tanto miedo de perderte; das un brinco otra vez por la sorpresa, pero no espero más y aunque no me devuelves mi abraso te beso una segunda vez. Estás paralizado pero por tu control permanente podrías rechazarme, empujarme sería tan fácil, pero no lo haces.

Mi beso es más profundo, tus labios tan delgados pero tan suaves ¿quién lo hubiera adivinado? Y te abraso más, con más fuerza de lo que debería, que te obliga a exhalar aire por tu nariz pues tu boca está ocupada por la mía, tu aliento cosquillea mi cara; debo controlarme, lo sé, pero no puedo, no ahora. Abro mi boca, vuelves a brincar al sentir mi lengua, pero no me rechazas, tus manos sostienen mis brazos pero siquiera los aprietan; y respiras tan de a prisa, pero no dejo tu boca, nunca la dejaría.

- cof cof – toses, no puedes respirar por mi cuerpo oprimiendo el tuyo, y me obligo a mí mismo a soltarte un poco, dejar un poco tu boca…

Pero no soy capaz de dejarte del todo.

Jadeas aún en mi boca, aún en tu boca yo sigo besándote, tus labios… los exploro con los míos, todo espacio besado, no sabía que podía besar, no sé si lo hago bien pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, abriendo tu boca con la mía. Gimes por lo bajo cuando mi lengua se aventura otra vez a buscar la tuya. Déjame encontrarte Robin, y tal vez algún día saber tu nombre.

¿CONTINUARÁ?


End file.
